Naughty Business
by MisunderstoodMind
Summary: Knowing that their day will be once again filled with work Sasha takes matters into her own hands... Tomsha smut ;)


**Thanks V for betaing!**

 **WARNING: This One Shot is M-rated for the obvious reasons! Because there aren't enough Tom/Sasha fics especially not the M-rated type. ;)**

 **Feedback as always is highly appreciated! :)**

Sasha took her last sip form her coffee as she stood by the window of their living room, watching the school bus with Ashley and Sam drive off and disappear around the next corner.

 _10 minutes,_ Sasha had a devilish smirk on her lips as she realized that today she was finally able to execute the plan that she had on her mind for the last couple of days.

Ten minutes before their day would once again be consumed by briefings, meetings and what else might come up while they still worked on rebuilding their country. It didn't bother her own bit that she only had 10 minutes, because it would be better than no time at all. Of course Sasha knew that she shouldn't act like a love struck teenager and simply ignore her own needs, but it had been two weeks since they had some time for themselves and right now that lack of intimacy was killing her. She was craving his touch, his taste, his passion and desire that she was willing to risk being late for work if that would mean that she would finally be able to have some alone time with him. Moreover, it was time with him that would more than meet her own need for him.

Walking over to the kitchen Sasha had intended to make this fast, but then she saw him standing by the sink cleaning their breakfast dishes and she stopped. So instead of walking straight up to him and get this show started, she took a moment and admired the view of her man in his service khakis.

 _Showtime,_ she brought herself back to reality before she tiptoed over to join Tom at the sink. Not wasting any time Sasha took her chance and wrapped her arms around his waist as she leaned her head onto his strong shoulders.

"Captain Chandler." She murmured into his ear, enjoying the little shiver of pleasure that rippled over his skin as her breath ghosted over his skin.

"Mrs. Cooper." He addressed her in a rather formal manner while he turned off the water and whipped his hands on the towel. "Anything on your mind?" he asked while traced her fingertips over the fabric of his shirt while she pressed her soft curves against his back.

"Nope." She shook her head slightly before she left a trail of soft kisses from his neck up to his ear.

"Are you sure?" Tom asked after a few seconds had passed, but instead of answering she simply opened the first button of his uniform.

"Sasha…" he sighed deeply as he already had a pretty good idea of what she was trying to accomplish

"Tom…" she hummed seductively into his ear while she opened the next button as she rocked her hips against his backside. Her slender fingers had already started to work on the next button when Tom suddenly removed her hands and turned around with a questioning expression on his face. Not wanting him to get away from her Sasha quickly placed her hands on to both sides of the counter.

"What are you doing?" he looked confused, frowning, his eyes never leaving hers, whilst he began to button up his shirt again.. Not wanting to answer his annoying question Sasha wrapped her arms around his body and pressed herself against him, forcing him to stop buttoning his shirt up as she kissed him slowly, seducing him with her lips and tongue.

"Easing the access." She hummed against his lips as she opened eyes again and met his gaze. It was then when Tom saw the fire of passion flicker in her blue eyes.

"So overdressed" she furrowed her brows at the white shirt that he wore under his uniform as her skilled slender fingers continued their mission to undo the tiny brown orbs one by one. "Way too much clothes." She pointed out once she had finished unbuttoning his shirt and was tracing her fingers over the white cotton, feeling his rippled stomach and his well-formed abs under it.

Sasha clearly disapproved the khaki colored uniform, even though she enjoyed the view of her man in his service clothes, especially when he wore his dress whites. But for her, it always seemed like too much work to undress him, especially when he was working against her as he was doing now.

"You know we have to get to work? Prepare the briefing?" he tried to reason with her and Sasha knew that he was fighting against his own needs and cravings, the last few days had been just as hellish for him as it had been for her.

Of course, he wanted her more than anything, but Tom knew that they had a briefing with the president in about an hour, and given that he was Sasha's boss he couldn't allow them to be late just because they hadn't had sex for over two weeks.

"We can be a little late" she shrugged off his reasons while she shoved his shirt down his shoulders. "I'm sure my boss won't mind." She added as she pulled his white shirt out of his pants a sexy grin on her lips when Tom allowed her to pull it over his head. "Right, Captain?" She asked raising her eyebrow with an innocent smile on her lips as she traced her fingertips over his bare chest

"Late?" he asked while he held her gaze, debating with himself why he should get dressed again and drag her to the White House instead of pushing her against the wall. "You hate being la…" his words got stuck in his throat when she grabbed his semi hard cock through his pants causing him to moan deeply.

"Fuck, Sasha." He hissed at her as he suddenly became aware that he couldn't win this.

"Want me to stop?" Sasha asked with the most innocent tone that she could manage while she was stroking him firmly through the thick fabric of his pants. Sasha watched him closing his eyes and swallowing hard before he shook his head.

"No" he breathed, his eyes still closed as she started to nibble along his jaw line trying to make him surrender completely, because she knew that a small part of him was still trying to resist her.

"Good" she nodded a confident grin on her lips when he opened his eyes again. "Because right now I want to come with you Buried deep inside me" she stopped and kissed her way up to his ear where she took his earlobe into her mouth and sucked it gently, causing him groan. " _Badly."_ She breathed into his ear in a low seductive tone that sends a jolt through his entire body as his blood started to rush south.

Tom felt his self-control slipping through his fingers as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her hard against his body. His lips crashed on hers and he kissed Her feverishly, whilst his hands eagerly moved down to her backside before he grabbed her thighs, causing her to whimper into his mouth when his hardness touched her core. Tom lifted her up easily and Sasha wrapped her legs around his waist while he carried her over to a clear space on the counter. Even though she was sitting on the counter Sasha refused to release him, but Tom wasn't complaining as his hands found their way to the front of her blouse, as he quickly unbuttoned the tiny white buttons. He was still kissing her hard as she started to tease him by rubbing her core against his hard length, the friction driving them both crazy.

"Tell me what you want, gorgeous." He ordered her as he ran one hand through her long dark hair whilst kissing her jawline in between words. Of course, Tom knew a million different ways to drive her insane with desire, making her melt in his arms. Still there was something deliciously erotic about hearing it from her own lips, making her voice her thoughts aloud.

"Touch me" Sasha opened her eyes, determined to hold his gaze. "Fuck me" Sasha demanded when she noticed the sexy and confident smirk on his lips.

With her arms still wrapped around his neck she pulled him again and kissed him demandingly hard. Even though he still had two buttons on her blouse left, Tom reached for the button of her pants. Not wanting to leave his lips, Sasha bit his bottom lip as he opened the button and pulled down the zipper. Not wasting any more time Sasha pushed herself up onto his shoulders, giving him enough room to pull down her black suit pants. Once her pants were gone Tom took a moment to admire her gorgeous body as she sat there in her black lacy panties, white bra and her half buttoned up blouse.

Sasha took the opportunity and quickly undid the last two buttons of her blouse before whipping it off with a seductive flourish.

"Like what you see, sailor?" She asked him when she noticed the huge smile on his lips.

"I do." He nodded before he leaned in to kiss her again. With their tongues dancing his hand traced over her rippled stomach down to the sensitive skin on above her panty line before it slipped a little lower. At first he simply traced his fingers over the lacy fabric of her panties, barely touching her center. Growling in disapproval of his actions Sasha arched up into his hand so he would finally create some pressure, but he refused to give her what she wanted just yet.

"Patience, Cooper." He grinned while he pushed her back onto the counter, provoking her sassiness.

"I thought you don't want to be late…" She mocked him a little surprised that she was still able to form a long sentence that would actually make sense.

"Aye, aye." Sasha rolled her eyes because she knew that no matter what she would say or do he would keep his pressure light, so she had no choice but to obey to his orders.

"I could stop." Tom suggested while he kept on stroking her as lightly as possible.

"Do THAT and I will make sure that you will be LONGING for me…. All day long!" she replied quickly proofing her point as she grabbed his hardness through his pants.

"Sash…!" he groaned while he closed his eyes in order to keep the bit self-control he still had.

"Your choice." She shrugged once he opened his eyes again. Holding his gaze Sasha unbuckled his belt, making room before she slid her hand inside and wrapped her fingers around him but then she stopped.

Tom groaned as his mouth found hers again kissing her hungrily whilst she withdrew her hand and opened his pants. But before she had a chance to pull his trouser down, Tom beat her to it, grabbing the waistband of her panties, tugging them down. Once again she lifted herself up just enough to give him enough space as he slipped them down her legs. The second they were gone, Tom dropped onto his knees between her legs as he started to kiss his way up her thighs until he had reached her wetness. Then without a warning Tom parted her slick lips with his tongue, tasting her wetness as he flicked it over her nub, drawing a loud moan from her lips Sasha instinctively sunk her hand into his hair grabbing it in order to keep in place, but to her dismay he stopped and looked up at her with knowing smile on his lips. He watched her panting as her head leaned against the cabinet before he leaned in Again, and gently wrapped his lips around her sensitive spot.

"Tom!" Sasha cried out, not wanting to come just yet even though Tom was making it hard for her to stick to that part of her plan. After Tom withdrew his lips from her swollen folds he got up from his knees and pulled her in for deep heated kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Sasha felt his hand sipping between their bodies and she was half expecting him to pull his pants down at take her how she wanted it, but then he simply parted her slick folds with his fingers and quickly found her sensitive clit. A harsh gasp escaped her lips as she pulled away from his and leaned her head against the cabinet when he started to stroke her hard. Tom took the opportunity to place a few tender kisses along her jawline, whilst he palmed her breast with his other hand before he slid two fingers inside of her feeling her hot and wet channel as he curled up his fingers. Tom watched her reaction and saw her eyes fluttering for a moment while her breath hitched. He could tell that she was struggling to bring her head up again, but she did as she opened her eyes.

Sasha was determined to hold his gaze, even though it took all of her willpower to keep them open when Tom suddenly started to move his two fingers. She whimpered softly with each of his strokes as he started to create a fast rhythm that he knew would send her over the edge soon. Even though Tom knew how strong willed Sasha was, it still amazed him that she was able to lock eyes with him like this. The look in her eyes mixed with her determination to hold his gaze was something incredible intimate and hot for them both that neither of them wanted to end it, but they knew that they had to go to work. So not wasting any more time, Tom started to rub her clit with his thumb whilst he picked up the pace of his fingers when he felt her rocking her hips into his hand.

"Hmm, do you like this?" Tom murmured against his lips before he captured them for another heated kiss.

"Don't stop…" she demanded whilst she dugs her fingernails into his shoulders while felt the delicious pressure building up inside of her and then she came hard. For a moment Sasha held her breath as she enjoyed the hot waves that ran through her body.

But it still wasn't enough for her, she wanted to feel inside of her, filling her and making her come again. She was still breathing heavily and she was still trembling in his arms as she reached for the waistband of his pants and boxers and then she pulled them down just enough so she could finally free his erection. She wrapped her fist around him, feeling how hard he was for her before she teased him with a few slow strokes, causing Tom to moan deeply. His mouth found hers again and he kissed her hungrily while he pushed her back against the cabin before he entered her in one swift move.

"Sasha!" he groaned when he felt her wall her wall still fluttering around him as he started to thrust deep and hard into her. He had just reached between their overheated bodies and started to stroke her clit when suddenly Sasha arched her body his and then she came again. It was the soft fluttering of her walls against his cock mixed with her pleasure filled moans as she cried out his name that send him into his own release and then he came inside of her.

Breathlessly Sasha felt into his arms, resting her head in the crock of his neck as a satisfied smile appeared on her lips.

"We should leave soon." Tom was the one who broke the silence once they both had calmed down again.

"Do you still mind being late for work?" She asked after she had lifted her head up and looked into his eyes.

"No, but it will be on you if we won't get there on time." He replied with a serious tone even though he had a smile on his lips.

"Really, huh?" Sasha asked raising her eyebrow when he stepped back and pulled his pants up.

"Because the last time I checked it takes two to do this and second have really thought that I didn't prepare this this yesterday? We only have to add the latest reports to folders." She explained as she slipped off the counter and picked up her pants.

"You did what?" Tom asked in disbelief as he watched her to pulling up her pants whilst he pulled his shirt over his head before he picked up his uniform shirt.

"I planned this." She shrugged. "I mean honestly, we haven't had time for each other in like two weeks and…" she stopped as she had no idea how she should explain to him that she was craving for him.

"It felt like a withdrawal." She added while she slipped into her blouse and started buttoning it up.

"A withdrawal?" Tom asked as stepped in front of her and continued to button here blouse up.

"Yeah." She nodded once he was done and was looking into her eyes.

"I love you." He smiled at her before he simply leaned in for a soft kiss, knowing that this would probably their last peaceful moment of the day Sasha wrapped her arms around him.

 **A/N: I'm on my final year of college and I have to study a lot in the next few months. The finals are in May/June so once I'm (hopefully) officially a Paralegal I will update and write on a more regular basis.**


End file.
